Our Finest Hour
Bael found his comrade's incessant questions to be very annoying at this point. Barbas continued "Forgive me, sir, but honestly are you sure you are not doubting the Human race just a bit?" Bael smirked without looking at him "Don't go weak on me now, Barbas. This is our finest hour. Humanity will be crushed under our heel like sand." Barbas got in his way, a daring move, and proclaimed "Do not doubt the power of the Human spirit! They may be weak but they are clever." Bael sighed and looked up at him "I have something to combat such a force." Barbas laughed out loud at this bold statement "Oh really? What is it then? More Hell-Hunters? What possible weapon could be more powerful than morality?" Bael smirked "The greatest weapon in the world is one you would only need to fire once. I've been firing the same weapon over and over again for the past 1,000 years. Clearly, it is not the greatest. However, on that note, who ever said the greatest weapon in the world was also the most efficient? Hell will rape Earth and turn it into it's slave, as it will with every other plane of existance there is. I will own everything." At this, he shoved past Barbas, ignoring any more imputent questions he could offer. It has begun. Cardinals' Headquarters, Hell-Hunter Apartment Section The Hell-Hunters met in Nori's room to discuss plans on what to do. When Sadow heard the news from Greed everything was turned upside down. "They're attacking in a matter of hours, we need to think of something quick." "Yeah... Okay..." Nori mumbled. He could understand the sudden need to meet, considering the situation... But in his room!? This was his room! He didn't want anyone in here! "Why don't we just kill him and get it over with. Or better yet, wait until he leaves to the Human World and then infiltrate the Spire. Is that good enough?" Nekan shook her head while adding "The Spire will be in 'Earth. The two realms will merge as one larger Hell." Nori sat there, defeated. "Fine, then someone else think of something." he grumbled. Bailarin and Ardiente entered the room, their faces distraught, it had been a week, and neither of them had gotten much rest. Bailarin apologized for them both, "Sorry we're late..." Bailarin's Zanpakuto and Hell-Blade residing on both sides of her hips, their dagger forms both still and quite. Ardiente's large Zanpakuto strapped across her chest and back, her Hell-Blade, on the left side of her hip. Ardiente smirked, ''Finally, free... While Bailarin frowned, After this, I'll be free to be with Ardiente, but afterwards... will I ever see them again? Bailarin truly cared about the people she met here, for once, she wasn't alone... Sadow turned to her with a grief face "It seems we're all going to Earth to do this, and Bael may not be alone the entire time. This means we may run up to some opposition via our bosses." Smirking comfortably, Ardiente raised her hand up to her cheek, "Oh good for me, I want to pay back our superiors for last time we 'talked." Grinning almost sadisticly, Ardiente had a taste for vengeance and blood, while Bailarin did not... Bailarin frowned, "Alright, I don't feel like fighting allies, but... I'll do what I have to do." Sadow explained "They're not our allies. Whether they may like it or not, they are forever sided with Bael. So we'll have to fight them with everything we've got." Nori groaned. More people coming into his room. Great! Why don't they just invite all of Hell to come and have a meeting in his room! It's not like the other Hell-Hunters didn't have rooms! Why couldn't they just meet in their rooms!? "Our bosses aren't very strong..." he mumbled, recalling his fight with Wrath. It was like he let himself die in Los Noches. Sadow murmurs to himself "He's right, Shade easily defeated Greed which means... Somethings not right... They are being... restricted from using their true potential for some reason?" Shade walked in, and faked being offended by that comment. "Gee, Sad, can I have one moment where I'm better than your boss?" He grinned, "Damn, we got party here or what? What's our plan of attack?" Sadow smirked at him "'''Our former boss. And that's what we're discussing here now." "Is there really going to be a difference? If we leave, like, two of us behind to deal with all of the Cardinals, and then the others go and fight Bael, we'll have a good chance, won't we? I'm not saying that the two who volunteer to stay behind will win, or even survive; you'll be slaughtered. But you'll buy the rest of us time and secure our freedom. Any takers?" he offered, raising his hand. He'd do it! He'd fight all the Cardinals. It'd be easy. Especially since he knows he won't be winning. All he would have to do would be to fight at full power for a little while and hold them off while the others fought Bael. Sadow objected "That would be foolish. We need all of us if we are to catch Bael off guard. He could defend 2-3 Hell-Hunters before being overwhelmed so we have to take that advantage." "Oh? Then how do you suppose we get past the Cardinals, genius? It's not as if we can fight them without Bael noticing!" Nori screamed. Sadow smirked "It's a long-shot but... we'll have to rely on Bael's pride and arrogance to see us through. I doubt he'd even care and might even find it amusing if we betrayed him." Ardiente frowned, "I don't care who I attack, I'll follow whatever orders you give. But in the end, Lust is mine." Bailarin scoffed lightly, "I'll be ready, for whatever decision is made, I would prefer to stay with Ardiente, but I will work seperate if neccesary." Sadow smiled "Don't worry, we're all working together here. First to go down are the Cardinals, then Bael himself. But remember, we have to make him spill blood in the Spire. That is the key to getting Fukienzeru out." Nori refused to calm down. "We're all gonna die anyway." he grumbled, glaring at everyone in the room. Sadow frowned. "Nice optimism." he remarked sarcastically. "Alright, kill the fools, kill the king of fools." Ardiente smirked confidently. "And if all goes well, I won't have to see any of you again, in that case, I'll try my hardest." Offering a smug expression. Bailarin mentally growled, Ardiente was acting like this too often anymore... "I hope we can pull this off. I don't doubt our skills, but... one mistake, and I don't see a bright-future..." "Oh?" Nori perked up. "But I'd love to see you and Bailarin again! Are you telling me that you don't like any of us at all?" "No offense intended, but I wouldn't want to see any of you again. I hate taking orders, and I simply don't like you all." Adding with a quip, Ardiente added ruthlessly, "After this is done, and we succeed, me and Bailarin will go back to our 'normal' lives." Bailarin wanted to but-in, but at the moment, she was afraid to hear what she would think. "I-I, U-umm..." She stayed quiet, stopping her own stuttering, averting their gaze, she didn't want to leave honestly, she had made friends, she wanted to keep them... "Oh, I'm sorry Ardiente. You were talking so loudly I didn't hear Bailarin's response." Sadow turned to Nori and Ardiente back and forth with stern looks on each, his long bangs hiding his deep blue eyes "Our lives after this battle are our own. I don't really care what you all intend to do with your sweet-freedom and I don't plan on letting you know my plans because I doubt you care. However, for this battle we are what my family liked to call "battle-brothers". We will fight and possibly die holding each other's hands and looking out for one another. And if anyone lets go of the other's hand I will personally consider them with Bael. Got it?" He looked around at them. He wasn't good at being a leader but one thing he was damned sure about was he wasn't going to let anyone betray him and get away with it again. Ardiente answered Sadow, offering him a wary gaze. "Don't worry, we're all friends till this is over, then... well, things change." Bailarin bit her lip, she hoped Ardiente wouldn't think ill of her. "Well, Nori, Ardiente, I'd rather not just leave, I want to stay friends after this, I'd rather I get to know you all, I know it sounds crappy, but, I really don't want to go back to the way we lived Ardiente..." Ardiente's soul stopped, that's not what she wanted to hear. Grimacing mentally, but giving a facade, a cheery smile. "That's fine, you can stay friends." The second this is over, I don't plan on even looking at them again, and Bailarin is going to do the same... Nori stood, then sat down for no apparent reason. "That's not a very fair thing to say, Sadow..." He began, then considered his next words carefully. "In my own opinion, if there's not going to be a connection with any of us afterwards, then there's nothing keeping me-- or, another one of us-- from killing you all when we overthrow Bael, and then go on my way. All of us will be weakened considerably from the fight. So is there a reasons for us not to be friends afterwards?" The comment was indirectly aimed at Ardiente, though, most likely, they would begin to think it was about him. What retards. Sadow pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Fine, I'll buy you all a soda afterwards and we can all talk about our feelings, lives, problems, and how we can make the world a better place afterwards but quite honestly we have very little time and I don't want to die today because I have someone else whom I hate far worse than Bael. And he's gotta die." Bailarin gave a simple nod, they could talk about this later, and maybe not with so many prying eyes. Ardiente gave a quiet clap of the hands. "Then let the heads roll..." She was ready, and if need be, she'd find a way to confront Nori later about their... discussion. And if need be, she could always ask her Hell-Blade, Sangriento, about him, and whatever other information she needed. Before she discarded her of course, she didn't like weak tools. "Really? You'll buy me a soda?" Nori asked enthusiastically. That would be awesome! He wanted a soda! Maybe Sadow and him could be best friends, and go to the park together, and play video games, and go on killing sprees where they grusomely defiled the corpses of the people they killed so that it would lead to the hint of their next killing while fucking with the minds of the policemen that tried to solve the case and then they'd have to get L-... Oh, right. He didn't exist. "Well, all we can do for now would be to... Wait until the invasion starts." He decided lazily, leaping from his seat and into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself. He could sleep until it was time! "Look, no matter what the Hell happens, if any of you need somehing, find me. And Nori, Sad was being sarcastic." Shade cracked a smile, and walked out, saying, "Come get me when it's time." End of the World as we Knew it Bael smirked at his enormous army ready to march into Earth. His voice boomed out to it like thunder, ready to encourage every armoured being out there to give their very lives in the upcoming battle "Warrior's of Hell, hear my call, march forth to the land of the living and reap from them every soul you are offered up. And no matter what happens, even if your limbs themselves are torn away from your bodies, do not forgot the great cause for which your fight for! Now MARCH!" The armies sounded war cries and booming sounds echoed from horns blown at various points in the crowd. They marched through the portal, appearing as a large red Garganta in the skies above various cities. Sadow knocked on every Hell-Hunters' door to rally them. It was time. The moment of freedom has arrived. They all ran out of the Cardinal's Headquarters with their intent in mind. Meanwhile, as cities we're being laid to waste by the opposing force, every channel on every television in the world was hacked to be broadcast by Bael himself since the merger gave him some power over their world. He smirked at the people watching the screens intently. He began "The Earth was created in 6 days! So too shall it be destroyed! And on the seventh day... mankind will rest in PEACE!" They Hell-Hunters flew in front of Bael's throne, which rested floating in the skies above Karakura Town, it being a monumental place ever since the Hougyoku incident. The Hell-Hunters reached him as Sadow, at the front, declared "Not if we have anything to say about it you three-eyed bastard!" Bael turned to him with a surprised look "What? Your betraying me? Despite the fact that I am God to you people?" Ardiente smirked, drawing out her Zanpakuto, whispering to the blade few words. Today, we let the souls of our enemies burn... Cracking her neck, waiting to see the line of enemies before her. She wanted to take out any hinderances. Bailarin pulled out both her Zanpakuto and Hell-Blade, both in seperate hands, she knew that the day was going to end badly, whether it be for either side, it didn't matter. A few thoughts of her own lingering, Today, we remove a bane, from existance... Nori looked around silently. And the Cardinals were where...? He would not draw his Hell-Blade until he was needed. Which could be soon! Or not. Bael laughed loudly at this "Very well then! Carnal-Kings, attack!" Suddenly all 7 of the Cardinals appeared before the Hell-Hunters. Sloth stared blankly at Sadow, who was grinding his teeth at the sight of him, remembering his earlier beating. Envy mouthed a Sorry... expression toward Nori and pulled out Gelosia. Greed smirked and patted his shoulder with his static-baton as Wrath clenched his fists, allowing his destructive energy to resonate from them while both glanced at Shade. Lust looked at Ardiente and puckered her lips at her tauntingly. And Gluttony popped his knuckled while grimacing at Bailarin. The stage was set. A familiar reiatsu is then felt by all in the area. Heavy, dark, hollowfied reiatsu. Yes, it was him, Margin who was standing nearby. He swiped his hair upwards and grinned as he saw an army of Demons. He cracked his knuckles and charged a cero pointing at Bael. "Hey HELLBOY! 'Who told you to bring your playmates here?" Ardiente wasted no time, rushing towards her enemy, Lust. Two-handed Zanpakuto in hand, raising the blade upward in a large sweeping motion, planning to crush the vulpous Cardinal. Bailarin placed her hands foward, two Bala on each side of her hands, flinging several yellow colored Bala flying towards Gluttony. Bael grimaced down at Margin with a raised brow "And you are...?" Lust quickly summoned and unsheathed Irojikake for combat and guarded against Ardiente's charge. Gluttony took each Bala hit dead on and was left completely unscathed by each. Sadow swung Nekan at Sloth, who again had anticipated it and grabbed the chain, pulling Sadow to him. Then he was caught off-guard and kicked right in the stomach by an oncoming Sadow. Nori disintegrated and quickly appeared behind Envy. "I'll try not to hurt you so much, okay..?" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her's and putting her into a headlock. Without hesitation, he applied pressure into one of his arms, and by extension, her neck, cutting off her airflow. In a few moments, she would be asleep, and Nori wouldn't have had to hurt her. With her remaining breath she said aloud "Oops!" and dropped Gelosia, it plummeted to the streets below them. Possibly breaking it. She smiled as she realized that she had attained what she was always envious of. She cared more about Nori than her meager weapon that was given to her by a tyrant king. That thing was spare parts but Nori... was not... Appearing before them to ruin the moment was Pride, who glared at Nori "Release the girl or you shall experience intense pain." "...?" Well, she didn't have Gelosia anymore, so she wasnt much of a threat. Nori released her slowly, then drew Nasuka. He could take Envy. If anything, he could simply incapacitate him while the others fought Bael. She slowly walked over to Pride, who was smirking confidantly at Nori "Now then-" Before he could continue, Envy managed to land her foot in his backside, hitting the intended target directly. Eyes widening in a ridiculous amount of pain, Pride dropped his cane and clutched his groin, moaning while falling to his knees but still remaining in the air. She smirked at Nori "Go get 'em, kid." "You shouldn't be helping us..." He growled, but didn't hesitate to drive Nasuka through Pride's stomach. Envy was going to get in trouble... "Who I am?" Margin fired the cero he was charging and it went directly at Bael. "Just an ordinary hollow passing by." He again fired another cero heading towards the massive army Bael brought, killing some of the Demons that the cero hit. "Now...." Margin's eyes looked at the Hell-hunters who were fighting their own enemies. "Sorry for being a party pooper eh..." Bailarin howled, two more Bala forming in her hands, merging the two together, then blasting at her enemy, Gluttony. Ardiente twisted, her feet coming off the ground, convulting to kick Lust in the ribs, hoping to pull the Zanpakuto behind her to stab into her chest. ''Your mine... Ardiente's thoughts echoed, she truly shouldn't underestimate her opponents, she might get herself... or her love hurt... Bael grinned while deflecting the Cero "Fool. Hollow are under me by now!" Meanwhile, Gluttony swallowed the blast whole and redirected it back at his opponent. Lust blocked the kick, revealing a sturdy build capable of matching the Arrancar's Hierro, and made a razor-like slice toward Ardiente's head. "Yeah right....." The cero Bael deflected came back once more but it did not aim for Bael, instead it went around randomly, making a cube like object around Bael. The cube was compressing slowly, Margin was planning on crushing Bael in every direction, making no chance of escape. "They say that once a soul went to hell, they will suffer. But I was wondering what will happen to a demon who came to the Human World? I guess it'll be the same as how the soul suffered in hell." Ardiente landed on her feet quickly, raising the palm of her hand to catch the attack, doing so. The palm bleeding profously. Smiling sickly, "Y-you think I'm not willing to take a sacrifice?" Smirking, she gripped tightly her right hand unto Lust's shoulder. "Cero Baile!" The Cero forming point-blank infront of Ardiente's and Lust's face, it would damage them both, but it would be worth it. Bailarin noticed the attack from Gluttony and the suicidal attack of Ardiente, eyes opening wide, using Sonido to teleport there, she hoped she could stop the blast. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Gluttony would attack soon... With an angered roar, Bael released a large amount of black and red energy to burst from the cube. He grinned down at Margin "As long as the portal remains open, yor world becomes '''MY WORLD!" He laughs loudly as the Spire rose from the ground behind him, reaching the clouds above them. Sadow stared up at the Spire, hiding a clever smirk "Everything's going as planned..." Envy tugged on Nori's arm to pull him to her and embraced her lips with his slowly "Your welcome. Now get outta' here. I'll take care of Pride." Meanwhile, Lust's eyes widened in shock as Gluttony's arm turned red and liquidic with claws on his hand. He sent it towards Bailarin like a whip. Bailarin didn't notice the painful whip from Gluttony coming towards her, till it was too late. Slamming her harshly, she fell to the ground, her breathing ragged, it had piercied her Hierro. Ardiente commenced with the attack, the explosion from the point-blank Cero Baile, knocking them both back, and dealing considerable damage. Being sent to the rock wall, she let out a moan of pain, the rocks jabbing into her back. Bailarin quickly noticed this, anger overcoming her, "Brutal Conflict!" Bailarin's body morphing to her Demon-Form, her twin-bladed weapon in hand, cyan eyes piercing Gluttony's own, she was going to rip him apart... "No... Wait... Envy..." Nori began. He had to do this. It was only right, since Envy was doing all of this for him. "I mean... I... Have a date with someone once this is over..." He mumbled. Hopefully, she'd be able to see what his point was. He couldn't be with her and go on a date with someone else at the same time. It wasn't right. Envy smirked back at him "Very well. Can't wait to meet her." Meanwhile, Gluttony stared emotionlessly at Bailarin. Bailarin looked at him, pointing her fingers towards Gluttony. "Sin Fin Delirio!" A bright yellow and silver spiritual power forming, her advanced version of Bala. Glaring profously, anger consuming her, aiding in the strength of the attack. "I've had enough of you..." The thoughts of Ardiente commencing with the attack, and not being able to stop it, only fueled the size and strength of the attack forming in her hand. Placing her hands together, a beam of the yellow colored energy, drilling straight towards him... Ardiente's eyes opened, looking at the strength and anguish of Bailarin, made her have a mixture of pride, and sorrow... The attack managed to breach Gluttony's entire body, causing a large hole to form in his center. When the smoke clears he is revealed to be in his Devorador form, regenerating the wound by syphoning the blood on the asphalt below them into his body. Shade was standing there taunting Greed, and yet not even in demon form. "If you quit now, I'll let you live. If you fight, you'll fall." he was walking in circles around his foe, with that all too familiar grin, representative of a plan. Greed will be a key player regardless. Greed smirked "Don't get cocky just 'cause you got lucky once, kid." Suddenly, appearing next to him with Kogeru, Wrath slammed his energized fists down on Shade. ... Only for Nori to appear behind Greed using Kogeru, lunging at the back of his enemy's neck with Nasuka. It was an unexpected attack! It should work! Suddenly his swing was blocked by a large red, glowing circle with a strange Pentagram at the center. Bael smirked at him "Dark Kido... A variation our kind has mastered, my little puppet." Bael was not paying much attention to Margin, much to his dismay. "HEY!" he called out loud. Margin was pointing his middle finger right at Bael. His smile was fading, Bael's lack of attention is getting on his nerves. "Too weak for you am I?" Again, Margin's eye changed, but there was something different than last time we saw him change his eye, his reiatsu was more sinister, heavier. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, chains slowly unwrapping his sheathe. "...Or am I just too scary for you handle?" Bael turned his attention to him "Shoo, fly, don't bother me." With a wave of his hand a glowing red hammer appeared next to Margin and slammed into his side, sending him flying down the street. When fully regenerated, Gluttony, still in his Devorador form, charged at Bailarin. Several red liquidic tentacles sprouted from his back and reared up, claw-like blades forming on the ends. Sadow, however, was guarding against a series of hard mid-air kicks from Sloth, who's foot was practically slamming against Boseki's blade. Greed and Shade still were talking, not a scatch on them. "Please come to your senses. You know what Bael will do to you and me after he wins? He'll kill us, just because he wants everything to himself. How long did he say you had to serve? I'm free because of that fact, and one other. From what I've seen, Bael gives Hunters their Hell Blades. Mine came from my own soul. Perhaps that's why my shadow powers are still here." Shade kept cool, waiting for Greed's response. Nori sighed. A barrier. Perfect. Ducking low, he proceeded to slash at Greed's legs. He would hit him somehow. Ignoring Shade's questions, Greed jumped away to dodge Nori's slash. "Sorry, kids. But I'd rather be working for that guy then getting blown to Kingdom-Come. Sadow used Kogeru to escape another kick from Sloth and proceeded to slash toward him, only to be disappointed by Sloth stopping the attack with his movement halting ability. Bailarin roared back at her foe, matching his own nature. "Come on!" Rushing straight towards him, her own mind blurred by the rage. The twin blade in hand, the Hell-Blade whistling in the air, slicing two of the several tentacles from his back, her body spinning, preparing to decapitate his head. Gluttony roared in pain and sent the other two tentacles forward, cutting her shoulder and upper leg. He braced for impact for when she would soon reach him. "Oh, fuck this." Nori growled, roaring and releasing his Demon Form. There was no reason to prolong the battle; he might as well finish it now. A growth on Nori's shoulder grew out into a tentacle-like appendage, which wrapped itself around Greed's leg and pulled him back down to Nori's level. "Why don't you kill youself and save me the trouble..? Or we could just pretend to fight, and then I can kill you, and you can go back to Hell, and then we'll all be happy." He smirked as sweat formed on his forehead in slight fear of the Hell-Hunter "O-Or... I could syphon all of your energy into a powerful blast that'll kill your friend." At this he grabbed Nori's head and, with his ability, Akmak, syphoned Nori's Reiatsu into the Pentagram mark on his palm. He then extended his other arm pointed toward Shade and fired a red Cero-like beam of hot energy at him. Wrath instinctively used Kogeru to get out of the way of the blast. "Crap!" Shade's leg was burned a bit as he used the basic Flash Step, forgetting Kogeru at the last second. "Sin is the only path to light." he wispered, but the effect was noticable enough. A blue dome of reiatsu, and his clothing became blue, his hair changed to white, much like the snow he could use. "Greed, you'll die for hurting my friend. For that no amisty can be had." his voice echoed from his transformation. Bailarin hissed in pain, her body still powered from the anger and adrenilene pumping through her. Her twin bladed Hell-Blade, whirling through the air, going across Gluttony's eyes and jaw. The next strike, would take him down, spiritual power covering her fist, one hand holding the Hell-Blade, the fist would destroy his body if it came crashing into his face. Greed moved his hand to aim for Shade and fired again. As long as he could keep his hold on Nori, he could still use Akmak. Meanwhile, Gluttony regenerated his face enough for his right eye to see Bailarin throw her fist toward his face. If it could have, his eye would've widened in surprise at such a strange attempt. Nori faltered slightly. He felt weird... He wanted to go to sleep again. Reaching up feebly, he grabbed Greed's wrist and tried to pry his hand off his head. At first Greed was fearful Nori would have the willpower to pry off his hand but he smirked as he saw how his eyes we're rolling back "Nighty-night, Hell-Hunter. Sweet dreams..." This avertion of his attention gave Shade a perfect opportunity to strike while he was distracted. Bailarin's fist came spiraling down, the spiritual energy on the fist burning the air around her, she crushed it downard upon his face, destroying what was left of the revolting thing. Bone cracked, and flesh tore, the spiritual energy shredding through any defense. Her face gritting it's teeth, unblinking at the damage that was splattering unto her. Truly a monster with the anger consuming her... Initially he planned to bite off her hand by the wrist when the punch nearly connected but it came too fast. Her fist was hot... too hot. Almost like when someone touches a hot grill. Except he didn't have a chance to pull back. Everything after that became hazy as he was consumed in flames. One down. Shade fired a single ice shard at Greed and hit the jugular vein, a fatal blow. "I asked you to quit. Your time will end, but if you want, I'll turn the blood on the wound into a bandage. Please, Greed, don't become my first kill, not yet anyway." Shade pleaded with his former boss. He clutched the side of his neck that was bleeding profusely. This was definately not his most comfortable experience. He let go of Nori, a fatal mistake, and turned to face Shade. Nori rebounded backwards, clutching his head. He had a headache..! "I... I'm gonna go fight someone else..." Turning, Nori looked about. Everyone was already fighting someone... With Envy on their side, he had no one to fight. Maybe Sloth? Sadow was having some trouble. Sighing, Nori launched himself at the Cardinal, pulling his fist back in an obvious manner. He was going to punch him. How exciting. Bailarin's glazed over from the rage, she looked over, acknowledging Wrath as the next enemy. Opening her mouth, the golden Sin Fin Delirio forming, she fired the large blast at him, hoping to take a chunk out of the Cardinal. Ardiente slowly looked on, shocked by her strength, slowly, pulling herself off the ground, she winced and let out a yelp as she fell back against the hard ground. He turned to her with wide-eyes and fired a blast of his Brutalität to cancel out the attack. Greed followed it up by firing a ray of electricity toward her with his static-baton. Sloth, noticingNori charging toward him and Sadow on the other side, jumped high into the air so that Nori would slam into Sadow. Envy flew down to get Gelosia so she could help the Hell-Hunters. Shade repelled the static blast with a ice shard, causing a small explosion. "Don't. You'll only die faster." he reprimanded. He went after Envy, not knowing she changed sides. But just to ensure Greed would be a good boy, he froze the demon's blood around the wound, at absolute zero on a kelvin scale. He gritted his teeth at him "Little... bastard... Go... get 'em, Envy..." Envy, meanwhile, picked up Gelosia and turned to Shade. "Hey, what are you doing?! Greed is still alive! And now your friend is facing Wrath!" "Wait, you want me to kill Greed?! What the Hell?!" Shade didn't wait for an answer, but sprouted demonic wings. Even though they were needless, it felt right. As he flew at Wrath, he recalled that the Cardinal was a monster. As he stalled he yelled at Envy "Shoot Greed or I shoot you!", wanting to test her loyalties. He wanted to see how far she would go to hold a mask of betrayal. "Do it now." She aimed Gelosia at Greed, who was preparing to send another streak of electricity at Bailarin and muttered "This is for grabbing my ass that one time, Greed..." She fired and it hit directly in his spine. Blood shooting forth from his mouth, he ignited into flame similar to how Gluttony did. His burning corpse plummeted to the ground below and disentegrated in a cloud of ash when it hit the cracked concrete.